Lucina's Surprise
by Zizeroid
Summary: Lucina wants to hang out with her friends, but for some odd reason, it feels like everyone's been avoiding her! However...there's a reason for that. Cloud X Lucina at the end, BTW.


_Hello again, Ladies and Gentlemen! By the time I am uploading this, it will have been Lucina's birthday! (Which is April 20th). Happy Birthday to the most awesome female Fire Emblem character of all time! Enjoy!_

It was currently twelve in the afternoon, a day like any other. Lucina was laying down on her bed, currently pondering on what to do today. Should she go out somewhere? Should she go train with her allies to get stronger? Should she go spend the day with any of her friends? She asked herself these questions as she gazed at a portrait that had her in the center, with Cloud (who has his hand wrapped around Lucina's shoulder), Joker, Richter, and Snake on her left, and Kamui (aka Female Corrin, who had her hand wrapped around Lucina's waist), Palutena, Samus, and Zelda on her right.

**_(BGM Playing – Life Goes On from Persona 5)_**

"(_Yeah…I think I'll go out and do just that!_)" The blue-haired princess thought, heading out the door of her room. She walked up to the other rooms of the dorm she was staying in (the dormmates she was staying with were Samus, Zelda, and Daisy). She started knocking on Samus' door, but there was no answer. "Samus? Can we train?" Lucina asked, knocking on the door three more times. "I promise I won't bring my hairbands and mask and pretend to be 'Marth' again!" But there was no answer. "(_She must be out somewhere._)" Lucina thought, as she walked over to Zelda's door. "Zelda? Are you busy?" Lucina knocked three times again. "Can we hang out somewhere? You? Me? And maybe with Link and Cloud?" But second verse, same as the first; No answer. She then walked over to Daisy's door. "Daisy? Are you there?" said the princess of Ylisse as she knocked _five_ times this time. "Hello? Can…can we hang out and go somewhere?" But same as before, there was no answer.

"(_Where did everybody go…?_)" she muttered.

Lucina walked over to the dormitory phone she had and decided to call up the dorm that Cloud was in.

"Yeah? Rodin speaking." Lucina's eyes widened, happy to hear an answer from somebody.

"H-Hello? Is Cloud there?" Lucina asked.

"Nope. He's out."

"Oh…do you know when he'll be back?"

"Hell if I know. He and the other dormmates went out to…do some snooping."

"Oh…guess that answers my questions about where the other dormmates were."

"Sorry, little lady. You're just gonna have to find them."

"I shall do just that. Thank you for your time."

"No problem."

Both callers hung up the phone, as Lucina headed out the door.

**_(BGM Playing – Disquiet from Persona 5)_**

Ten minutes have passed as Lucina went to the other dorms where her friends resides in, to spend the day with. Unfortunately, they were not home, much to the blue-haired warrior's dismay.

The blue-haired princess was walking past a couple of shops, looking for someone she's familiar. Until she turned to look to her left at a silly-looking short spring dress that was blue and had white polka-dots.

"Ooh! What a lovely outfit! Shame I didn't bring my gold with me…" said Lucina sadly, walking away from the store due to the fact that she was currently in a rush to find her friends.

_*Pop!* *Pop!* *Pop!* Pop!*_

Four heads popped out of the shadows of an alleyway, seeing the dress that Lucina was looking a few seconds ago. The figures were Cloud, Snake, Kamui, and Ren.

"That must be a dress that she likes." Ren analyzed.

"Are you kidding me? That looks so stupid!" Snake replied bluntly.

"It's not our fault she has bad taste in in fashion." Kamui replied.

"Let's just get her the damn dress." said Cloud.

"No, _you_ guys can get her the dress, _I_ will get her something else." Snake replied, not wanting to be a part of this shenanigan. Cloud and Kamui rolled their eyes in response.

Another ten minutes have passed as Lucina was approaching the door of where her parents reside in. She knocked on the door, hoping to spend some time with parents, but like with the dorms, no answer.

"(_Agh! Where the hell is everybody?!_)" Lucina muttered as she gritted her teeth, slowly losing her patience. Little does she know is that there were three figures stalker her. They were Shulk, Richter, and Zelda.

"Should one of us come out of hiding and tell her to meet us at 17:00 (5:00 pm) at that big, fancy luxurious mansion that Luigi, Simon, Villager, and Kirby are staying at?" Shulk asked.

"I mean, she looks like she's losing her patience…speaking of which, how come _those four_ get to reside in a wonderful mansion while we resides in dormitories?" Richter stated.

"Master Hand has a rather…odd choice of picking out where we fighters reside in." Zelda replied. "But at least Chrom and Reflet get a house together."

"Yeah, because they're _married_. Married couples in this tournament get to live in a two-story house. Everyone else lives in dormitories that's above a certain area. For example, Cloud and Snake live in a dorm that's above a bar run by Rodin, Link and Marth live in a dorm that's above an armory run by the Black Knight, Lucina and Zelda live in a dorm that's above a small library run by Lyn, King K. Rool and Ridley live in a dorm that's above a pirate ship interior run by Waluigi, Lucas and Incineroar live in a dorm that's above a science laboratory run by Dr. Wily, and so forth." Richter stated.

"That's…odd. That's _very_ odd. Wait, what about certain others such as Mario and Sonic?" Shulk asked.

"They get to live in a castle." Zelda replied.

**_"WHAT?!"_** yelled Shulk and Richter, who immediately covered their mouths and went back into hiding, as Lucina turned to look where they were.

**_(BGM Stops)_**

"Is somebody there? Hey! Hello?" Lucina asked, walking towards their spot.

"F-Fine! I'll keep her busy." Shulk declared, stepping out of the spot.

**_(BGM Playing – Hope from Xenoblade Chronicles)_**

"Shulk! Oh, thank goodness you're here! It honestly feels like everyone's been avoiding me all of a sudden!" said the blue-haired princess, expressing relief to have _finally _met someone today.

"Really? Gee, that sounds terrible!" said Shulk, walking and luring Lucina away from the hiding spot he was in. "I-I wonder where all your friends went?"

"I don't know! Can you help me find them? Perhaps your vision can help!" Lucina asked.

"Sorry, but I'm getting any visions right now as we speak." The Monado boy replied.

"Hm. A shame. Can you at least help me find my friends anyway?" said Lucina.

"Mmmm…sure…?" Shulk replied with hesitation.

"Is something the matter? Do you…not want to help? You're not busy, are you?" Lucina asked with a concerned expression.

"I, uh…" Suddenly, Shulk gained a vision!

**_(Vision start!)_**

"Yes, I am busy. I'm afraid I've got somewhere to be." Shulk replied.

"Oh…that's a shame. I guess I'll leave you alone now…" said Lucina, who ran away from Shulk and over to the mansion that where all her friends were at.

"Ah! _THERE_ you all are!" The blue-haired woman declared.

"_No! We were supposed to keep her away until 17:00!" _said Chrom and Reflet.

**_(Vision end!)_**

Shulk gritted his teeth. "Uh…no! Of course not! However, it's uh…best if we didn't go to that mansion that Luigi and Kirby reside in!" Shulk stated.

"Really? Did something happen? Is something amiss?" Lucina questioned.

"Errr...um…it's under construction work! Yeah! An explosion occurred over there and it's currently under construction!" Shulk lied through his teeth.

"Ah! Let's go help them rebuild then!" Lucina declared proudly. Shulk gritted his teeth.

"_Actually_…they said they have enough workers over there already! We'd just be a burden to them!" Shulk replied.

"Really? …Wait a minute…can't Master Hand just rebuilt areas within the snap of a finger? I mean, he did it before when Cloud and I fought on Arena Ferox. We made a huge mess out of that area!" Lucina started becoming a little suspicious.

"Uh…no wait! I was just kidding! There wasn't any explosions at that mansion! But we still can't go over there!" Shulk replied.

"You were…just kidding?" Lucina raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! I-It's a joke! Ahahaha…" Shulk laughed nervously with sweat dripping.

"…I don't get it. Why can't we go over there?" Lucina asked.

"It's because…I arranged a fight! For you! With…somebody!" Shulk lied.

"Oh, really? Who is it then?" Lucina was now curious to know who she would fight against.

"Uh…it's…" Suddenly, he saw Zero off in the distance! "I'll be right back! Stay here!" said Shulk as he ran over to Zero. "Hey Zero!"

"Ah! Shulk. Good to see you. I came over to check if you and the others were doing your best to keep Lucina busy." said Zero, as Richter and Sheik, who were still hiding, _immediately _made a run for it.

"Yeah, well…I need you to do me a favor…" Shulk whispered into Zero's helmet.

"…You do realize that I'm gonna be at the party as well, right?" Zero stated. "I've worked with her before. The least I can do it is show her my gratitude."

"Yes. I remembered you telling me how you two worked together during that whole…world merging incident*." Shulk replied.

_*Project X Zone 2 reference_

"So should I keep her busy then? I'll do it. But I-"

"Wonderful! I'll go inform everybody at the mansion that we're still keep her busy!" said Shulk happily.

"Wait! What'd you tell her?!" Zero snapped back.

"That I've set up a fight for her!" Shulk replied.

"…And am I the opponent?" Zero said sarcastically.

"Can you please help? I'll gladly take your place in whatever you doing over at the mansion!" Shulk begged.

"I can't fight against her! I'm an assist character _and_ a spirit! The only way for me to _truly_ fight against her in the world of Smash is if I took possession of you!" Zero replied.

"Hm…actually, keep her busy for a second, I'll be right back." said Shulk, pulling out his Monado and activating the Speed Art.

**_(BGM Pauses)_**

_*VROOM!*_

Shulk quickly ran over to the mansion, opened the door, and approached Chrom and Reflet, who were busy setting everything up.

"Chrom! Reflet! I'm afraid I need to keep Lucina busy for a while and I need Zero to assist!" said the Monado boy, as Chrom and Reflet turned to look at him.

"That's alright, Shulk. We have plenty of help already. We'll have Snake call Zero when we're finished." Chrom replied with a reassuring smile.

**_(BGM Resumes)_**

"Thanks!" Shulk immediately ran back to the area where Lucina and Zero were currently at, and whispered to Zero. "Alright, I let Chrom and Reflet know that we'll be keeping her busy. Let's go."

"Very well. Let's go, Lucina!" Zero stated to the blue-haired warrior.

"Splendid!" Lucina replied happily. As the three walked off away somewhere.

"*_whew_*…That ought to keep her busy…" Shulk muttered.

Five minutes have passed as the trio found a field where they can have their battle. Zero turned into a red ball of light as he entered into Shulk's chest.

**_(BGM Stops)_**

"Alright, let's go!" Shulk declared, running at Lucina with a rolling slash (which is an attack inherited by Zero himself).

"Woah!" said Lucina, quickly dodging out of the way.

**_-FLASH CUT TO THE MANSION-_**

**_(BGM Playing – What's Going On? from Persona 5)_**

"Do we _really_ have to wear these?" Snake asked, pointing to the bear hat with a party hat on top that he was wearing.

"Yes. We have to. For her." Cloud replied, wearing a bear _helmet_ and a pair of silly-looking shades that's shaped like a butterfly.

"You. Look. _Ridiculous._" Kamui stated, smiling.

"Thank you. That means she'll love it." Cloud replied, smirking.

"Mr. Strife! I can't fully put on the hat because of the hair bell on the top of my head. But I don't want to take my head ribbon off!" said Isabelle.

"Can somebody cut a hole on the top of Isabelle's bear hat?" Cloud yelled. Kamui responded by taking Isabelle's bear hat and doing exactly what Cloud asked.

"Thank you, Ms. Kamui!" Isabelle bowed to Kamui as thanks, as she slipped the hat onto her head.

_*FOOMP!*_

The entire hat was now obscuring her vision.

"Agh! Now I can't see!" said Isabelle, waving her hands.

"*_sigh_* …Go get her a slightly smaller hat. One that'll slip over her hair bell, but won't blind her." said Cloud, holding his head in dismay.

"I'm on it. Let's go, Isabelle." said Snake, making a "come over here" gesture to Isabelle.

"Okay, Mr. Snake!" Isabelle obliged.

30 minutes have passed, as preparations for the big event inside the mansion were now complete. It was currently 16:45 (4:45 pm).

"Chrom! Reflet! It's finished!" Cloud stated.

"Ah, nicely done! Honey, should we contact Zero?" Chrom asked his wife, Reflet.

"Yes. Let's!" Reflet replied happily.

"Alright. Snake, call Zero!" Ren demanded.

"Say no more." Snake ran over to a quiet area and activated his codec.

**_(BGM Stops)_**

_*RING! RING!*_

A codec screen pops up, with Snake's portrait on the right, and Zero's portrait on the left.

"Hello?" Zero spoke.

"This is Snake. Preparations are now complete. We're ready." Snake replied.

"Got it. I'll inform Lucina right now."

"See ya then."

The codec screens disappears.

"Haaaaaaaa!" The blue-haired princess yelled as she came charging at Shulk with an attack ready.

"Time out!" Shulk yelled, causing Lucina to stop in her tracks.

"Huh?"

"Fight's over." said Shulk as Zero exited his body and returned back to normal. "We're done. Let's go to the mansion."

"What?! But we're not finished." said Lucina with a weirded out expression.

"Come on. There's something _big_ over at the mansion waiting for you." said Shulk.

"Nothing you say will persuade me! Let's continue our battle!" said Lucina stubbornly.

"Not even a large heap of bear hats?" Zero replied sarcastically.

"*_gasp!_* Bear hats?! For me? I love bear hats!" Lucina sheathed her blade and ran up to the duo, with a big smile on her face.

"Y-Yes." Shulk and Zero replied awkwardly.

"Let's go then!" said Lucina, grabbing Shulk and Zero's hands and running back to the city.

Ten minutes have passed as the trio made it to the mansion that Luigi, Kirby, Villager, and Simon reside in.

"Hold on, Lucina!" Shulk quickly stepped in front of the princess.

"You said there're bear hats in there!" Lucina replied, gritting her teeth.

"Just…hold on." said Zero, looking inside mansion. It was completely dark inside, but he did sense everyone's presence inside. Everyone was hiding. "Okay, let's go." Lucina opened the door, and then…

_*CLICK*_

**_"SURPRISE!"_**

**_(BGM Playing – Lifelight (Instrumental) from Super Smash Bros Ultimate)_**

Screamed a large group of people, as a banner that said "Happy Birthday Lucina!" was unwrapped from the ceiling. Cloud, Snake, Kamui, Isabelle, Richter, Samus, Zelda, Link, Daisy, Ren, Luigi, Meta Knight, Robin, Ike, Corrin, Roy, Reflet, Marth, Kirby, Chrom, Pit, Lyn, Tiki, Bayonetta, and Palutena were all (begrudgingly) wearing bear hats with party hats on top of the hats, as well as any secondary, silly accessories that only Lucina would call "cute".

"Ah…Ahh…Aahhhh…" Lucina was taken aback by the sight she was currently witnessing, as her eyes began to water. Chrom and Reflet, her dearest parents, walked up to her.

"Happy Birthday, my wonderful daughter!" said Chrom, as he and his wife hugged the blue-haired princess.

"I…I…I don't know what to say…!" Lucina was still in shock. "Everyone…you all look wonderful!"

"_Told you she has bad taste in fashion._" Kamui whispered to Roy. The redhead nodded in agreement.

"Especially you, Cloud! You look…awesome!" said Lucina, as everybody looked at the Buster Basher, flabbergasted by what the _hell_ he was wearing other than the bear helmet with a party hat and the butterfly-shaped shades.

Cloud was wearing a long-sleeve, purple and white, striped knee-length dress with a black and white, checker-patterned pinafore apron and a big red and white polka-dot ribbon wrapped behind his waste. This was basically an alternate (and stupid) version of the disguise he wore to save Tifa back in his home world (minus the wig).

"(_How did we not notice that?! Did he suddenly change while we were hiding?!_)" Everyone thought to theirselves, as the spiky-haired warrior walked over to the birthday princess.

"(_He looks so ridiculous!_)" "(_He looks so stupid!_)" "(_He looks so silly!_)" "(_He looks so cool!_)" "(_He looks quite nice!_)" "(_He's okay with this?!_)" Everybody wasn't vocalizing their opinions, but were expressing said opinions in their thoughts.

Cloud took a bow to the blue-haired princess.

"You look absolutely _wonderful_." said Lucina happily, with her face blushing.

"Thanks." Cloud replied, smiling.

"Why is your bear hat a helmet again, if I may ask?" said Snake.

"Watch." The Ex-SOLDIER unstrapped the bear helmet, then suddenly…

_*BOING!*_

The helmet sprung off of Cloud's head due to his large, spiky hair.

"Ah! Your hat!" said Lucina, worryingly.

"Worry not. It's fine." Cloud replied, strapping the helmet back on. "Alright everyone. Let's do this!" The Ex-SOLDIER boasted.

**_"YAAAAAAAA!"_**

The rest of the day went along as Lucina was spending her birthday in the world of Smash. They went swimming in the back of the mansion (which thankfully, due to the fact that the swimming pool wasn't classified as a "stage" by Master Hand, nobody drowned within a span of six seconds), sang a karaoke version of "Lifelight" (which Lucina took _very _seriously, doing her damndest to put up such an awesome performance), put on a theatrical (albeit exaggerated) retelling of how Lucina met Cloud for the first time (complete with fake weapons), ate a _luxurious _dinner (though turned chaotic fast due to Kirby and Pit attempting to hog the best of the best, but were stopped by Cloud and Marth with varying degrees of success), ate a lovely, silly-looking cake decorated by Palutena and Daisy (which was less chaotic due to more strain being put upon Kirby and Pit), and lastly, each character gave Lucina their presents. Meta Knight and Ren gave the princess a copy of their masks, Daisy and Isabelle gave her a flower crown, Bayonetta and Palutena gave her a playboy bunny suit and a dancer's outfit (much to Chrom and Reflet's chagrin, although Lucina found them cute and beautiful), Snake, Roy, and Richter made her her own bandana, Corrin and Kamui gave her the dress she saw early today, and so forth. Cloud, on the other hand…

"What's this?" Lucina asked, looking at what looked like a big longsword that Cloud gave her. The longsword looked just as big as Cloud's Buster Sword.

"Put your Falchion inside." Cloud replied, as he was currently wearing his normal clothes and not that hideous dress.

Lucina obliged and inserted her Falchion into the longsword.

_*click!*_

The sword attached itself tightly inside the longsword and Lucina lifted the blade. She was surprised by how _light_ the big longsword was, and began to swing it around. She saw a button in the center of the hilt and decided to push it. Suddenly, the longsword was split into two and became separated from the center. Then a large beam of light rose from the center, catching Lucina and everyone else off guard.

"H-How long did you work on this?" said a surprised Lucina.

"For more than month, and I didn't work on this. I had help from Shulk, Rodin, and your father. Rodin did most of the work. I simply just asked him to make you a blade installation to rival against my sword, and he gave me the details." said Cloud. "But you're welcome nonetheless."

"Hehehe. Thank you. It's wonderful." Lucina replied, as she detached her sword from the longsword extension.

**_(BGM Playing – Dusk Falls from Fire Emblem Fates)_**

The rest of the afternoon passed as night began to fall, everyone began to clean up the place, then went back home to their respective dorms (except for Chrom, Reflet, Cloud, and Lucina, who were still at the mansion). It was currently 22:30 (10:30 pm).

"Aaahhh…it took a while, but we're finally finished cleaning up. Thanks again for letting us throw our daughter's birthday here." Reflet stated to Luigi and Kirby, who both smiled at her and Chrom.

"We'll take our leave now. Lucina, do you have all of your gifts packed?" Chrom asked his daughter, who was currently pulling a wagon of all of her gifts.

"Yes I do, father. You should get home as well, Cloud." Lucina stated.

"Nah, let me help you. Don't want your gifts to get stolen at this time of the night." Cloud replied humbly.

"Ah. That would be nice, actually. Thank you." Lucina smiled.

Five minutes have passed as Cloud walked Lucina over to her dorm (as well as keeping watch of her wagon of gifts), then carried her gifts upstairs to her room one by one.

"Thanks again, Cloud!" The blue-haired princess stated cheerfully.

"Y-Yeah…again, you're welcome." The spiky-haired warrior replied bashfully.

"I was wondering why none of my friends were available earlier today."

"We all did our best to avoid, spy, and surprise you. It wasn't easy…but considering the results today, it was well worth it."

"Did my parents request you for assistance?" Lucina asked curiously.

"Heh. Yeah, they did. Here's what happened…" Cloud responded, sitting down on a chair in her room.

**_*Flashback start!*_**

_*Riiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiii-*_

"Rodin speakin'...yeah, he's here. I'll get him for ya." said Rodin, as he summoned his version of Wicked Weaves from below the ground…and started banging up the ceiling. Specifically, underneath Cloud's room.

_*BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!*_

**_(BGM Playing – Dusk Falls (Fire) from Fire Emblem Fates)_**

"AGH, STOP! I'M AWAKE!" Cloud screamed, walking out of his room wearing a black tank-top and black and white plaid pajama pants, and his already spiky hair was spiked everywhere due to the fact that he was still in bed. He then walked downstairs to the bar over to Rodin. "Ugh…what is it?" said the sleepy Ex-SOLDIER.

"It's for you." Rodin held out the phone.

"Whoever it is…tell 'em I said 'not interested'." Cloud responded angrily.

"He said 'not interested'…what's that? Today's your daughter's birthday?" Cloud raised an eyebrow while his eyes were closed.

"Who is this calling?" Cloud interrupted.

"Who's this calling?...It's from Chrom and Reflet." Cloud's eyes widened upon hearing those names.

**_(BGM Playing – Dusk Falls from Fire Emblem Fates)_**

"Gimme the phone. Please." Cloud held out his hand. Rodin obliged. "Hello?"

"Ah! Cloud! Were you still asleep? I hope we didn't accidently wake you up rather rudely!" said Reflet.

"Aaaagghh…no…not at all." Cloud responded sarcastically, rubbing his eyes.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Could've been." Reflet rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to help us make Lucina happy or not?" Reflet responded sharply.

"Y-Yes. I do. I'm sorry. I just woke up. I apologize." Cloud replied.

"It's okay. Today's our daughter's birthday!" Reflet responded cheerfully.

"Does she herself know?"

"Well, we called her today and asked her if she knew what today was. She replied that today was just another ordinary day in the world of Smash. Then I told her that today was a very special day, but she didn't know what I was talking about. So…we're going to surprise her!"

"Hm. So you need my help?"

"We would very much appreciate the help. After all, Lucina seemed very attached to you ever you fought against her a while back."

"Hm…have you called anyone else on this plan?"

"We've recently called Kamui and she's up for it."

"Alright…I'll ask my fellow dormmates for assistance then. When they wake up, that is."

"Splendid! And I apologize for waking you up so early."

"And I apologize for snapping."

"Alright. Meet up with us at 11:00 at our house. And don't tell Lucina."

"Sure. See ya." said Cloud as he hung up.

"You've got another date set up with that Lucy woman?" Rodin asked, curious.

"Kinda." Cloud replied.

**_*Flashback end!*_**

"…And that's what happened." said Cloud, standing up.

"Interesting...Cloud…can…can I ask you something?" Lucina asked, with her hands behind her back.

"Yeah?" The Buster Basher crossed his arms.

"Mmm…you know what? It's nothing. It's fine! Just…thank you for helping my parents."

"I didn't help them out alone, you know. Snake, Isabelle, Ren…they were also willing to help. I can't take all the credit."

"I know! But…did…you wear that dress just for me…?"

"Yeah. I did that exactly just for you…and _only_ for you. I must've looked like a damn dork…" Cloud's cheeks started to turn red.

"O-Only for me…?" Lucina's cheeks turned red as well. Cloud didn't say anything, but nodded in response. "I-I see…and you didn't look like a dork!" Cloud smiled at that statement.

**_(BGM Fades)_**

"…Lucina." said Cloud. "Do you…love me?"

**_(BGM Playing – Freesia (Karaoke version) from Mega Man Zero 4)_**

"W-What? Of course I love you! We went on a date together four years ago!" Lucina replied. Cloud was shocked by this statement.

"Yeah, but that was a _platonic _date. Besides, I set up that date because of _you_!" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't platonic to me! And in my defense, I…I didn't even know what I was saying at the time! The moment I saw you up close and fought against you back in Arena Ferox when I was pretending to be Marth, I…may have found you…a-a-attractive…" Lucina sat on her bed, looking down at the floor. "I've always been more focused on saving my future from Grima, helping out my friends, training with my father…I just…didn't have the time to sit down for…romantic connections. Let alone one in a tournament where the world isn't in danger. And after that fight I had with you…I wanted to know more about you."

"Hm…" Cloud was thinking to himself about his conversations and experiences with Lucina in the past four years. "(_We both have a lot in common. Our lives were destroyed, we've both put on a bravado at least once or twice in our lives…possibly more than twice, we've lost friends and families dear to us, we're both on equal footing in combat…_")

"And…in a weird sort of fashion…you kind of remind me of myself." Lucina stated, looking at Cloud in the face. This statement caught Cloud off-guard as this was _exactly_ what he was thinking about.

"Hm. Strange minds think alike…" Cloud smiled. "For a while, I thought you saw our date as platonic as I did."

"Don't be ridiculous! I…I saw you as my significant other after that date!" The blue-haired princess declared as she grabbed Cloud by his turtleneck. The spiky-haired warrior was once again taken aback by this statement.

"You did…?" Cloud asked.

"Y-YES! I love you! I don't care if we're from different worlds! I LOVE YOU!"

"…I…I see now. Lucina. For a while, I only saw the two of us as just friends. I mean, I'll admit that I had a crush on you, but didn't outright admit it because I thought you were seeing somebody else back in your world."

"You…had a crush on me? So that means…" Lucina let go of Cloud's turtleneck and placed her hands on his face.

"Yes. I loved you as well. But…for the sake of the both of us, I hid my feelings for you away for a long, long time. But…after finding out that you weren't seeing somebody else _and _that you love me…then…I love you as well, Lucina!" Cloud declared, as he put his hand on Lucina's cheek.

"Cloud…" Lucina muttered, as the duo move in towards each other to give a soft, warm kiss on the lips. "(_Mmm…Cloud…Cloud…!_)" Cloud was the only person that was on the top of her mind right now. Lucina immediately broke the kiss from her boyfriend to ask him:

"Y-You don't mind staying here in my room, do you?" Lucina asked, breathing heavily.

"Hehehe…of course not! In fact…" Cloud replied, pulling out his cell phone and contacting one of his fellow dormmates.

_*RING! RING!*_

A codec screen pops up, with Snake's portrait on the left, and Cloud's portrait on the right.

"Hey kid. I was wondering what happened to you." Snake spoke.

"Yeah, about that…" Cloud replied, while breathing heavily. "I'm not coming home to the dorm tonight. I have…important business to take care of."

"What kind of business?"

"You don't need to know."

"Oh please. You say that every time you head out to hang out with your precious princess."

"…Alright, I'll break. We're lovers now."

"On the night of her birthday?!"

"Yep."

"…Damn, kid. Way to go."

"Flattery won't get you and Samus together. I'll be home tomorrow. I promise."

"Alright, kid. Don't push yourself."

The codec screen disappears.

"Mr. Snake! Will Mr. Strife make it home safely?" Isabelle asked, worryingly.

"Actually, he's got himself company. There's no need to worry." Snaked replied.

"Alright, whatever you say…" said Ren, who wasn't worried in the slightest by what happened to Cloud.

**_THE END_**

_I hope you enjoyed reading this! I'll admit that this fanfic was kind of a rush job. But I eventually pulled through. Yeah, I ship Cloud and Lucina! That's pretty much my favorite Smash Bros ship of all time. Don't like it? Then why'd you read this? Just kidding. To each their own. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this. Seeya!_


End file.
